Whispers
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Sydney rescues Jarod.


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Whispers   
By: 24

The wind whispered as it went through the trees, the dog howled at the moon as the man awoke shivering from the dream that he just had. Pale moonlight shone through the window accenting the objects in his room. He turned to the clock radio by his bed and stared sleepily at it. It was only 3:00. He thought back to his dream and then shoved the covers from the bed and got up. He went to the kitchen, grabbed a cup, put milk into it and put it into the microwave. Sometimes when he was little before his parents were killed they would give his brother Jacob and him warm milk to help them sleep.

He closed his eyes as he sipped the milk and then shuffled off to bed. Trying to go back to sleep was not an easy task and then suddenly he was dreaming again.

Jarod sat at the table with people around him. He was scared and he didn't know why. The people with Jarod weren't sweepers at least none that he knew of. They grabbed Jarod from the chair he was sitting in and punched him in the stomach. When he was doubled over one of the men produced a syringe and jabbed it into Jarod's shoulder before Jarod could even do anything.

_The dream shifted to Jarod again and this time he had a cut above his eye and bruises on his face. The pretender whispered Refuge and then it was dark again._

Sydney woke up again and looked at the clock seeing that it was only an hour since he last went to sleep. What was happening? Was Jarod really in trouble? Was he really hurt? Where was he? How did they capture him? Who were the people that had him? Questions kept going through his mind that he couldn't answer. How would he even try to find Jarod without alerting Miss Parker? He probably could trust Broots to help him. He had seen Jarod looking out the window of his room when he regained consciousness. He just hoped it would be enough to find him. There were bars on the windows, so he knew that he couldn't escape from there.

The Next Day.

Sydney walked into the Centre finding that Miss Parker wasn't in yet. He walked down to the tech lab to find Broots sitting at the computer typing away.

"Hello Broots."

"Sydney. Miss Parker's not in yet.

"I know. She's going to be late today. I have a favor to ask you. I need you to find a place and then tell me where it's at."

"Why do you want to find this place?"

"I had a dream last night. It was about Jarod and he was in trouble. I don't know if he really is in trouble, or not. I need you to find out where this place is."

Sydney filled Broots in about the dream and what he saw in the dream. Broots turned to the computer and started typing away and then the computer finally found the place where they were looking for.

"I found it Sydney. Does this look familiar?"

Sydney looked at the huge structure and nodded yes. It looked exactly like his dream. Broots told him where it could be found.

"Are you sure you should go alone? You should take Miss Parker with you."

"No, Miss Parker will only take the opportunity to capture Jarod and bring him back here. That is not what he needs right now."

"Good Luck Sydney."

"Thank You Broots." He said as he walked out of the tech lab. He headed towards his car and drove home. He had already booked a commercial flight because he couldn't use the Centre's jet. When he was packed he made his way to the gate and waited until it was time to go. He hoped that he found Jarod and that he would be all right.

Boarding the plane he sat down and waited for takeoff. He wondered what shape that Jarod would be in when he got there. He wondered if it would be real and Jarod was truly in trouble.

He got a rental car when he landed and drove to the structure of his dream. He had also seen a part of the house that Jarod had shown him. It was a white house with green and blue trim. They had taken Jarod out heavily guarded and there were no other houses around, which was why Jarod was allowed out. It was a two-story house and he went to find it.

Driving down one of the street he couldn't find a house and was ready to turn back when around the bend was the house he was looking for. A two-story house with green and blue trim stood majestically in front of him. He drove past the house and parked in the wooded area. He had also seen that in back of the house there were more trees and that's where he would go to get into the house.

Later that night.

He had waited until nighttime to go to the house because it was dark and he could use that for cover and hopefully the people inside would be asleep. He made his way into the woods and to the backyard of the house. He turned the doorknob and it turned with no resistance. He guessed with all the people in the house that there would be no need to lock the door. He knew where Jarod was at too because he had seen that when they brought Jarod back in. He froze when one of the men came out of the kitchen and go into his own room. He sighed and then went on in search of Jarod. He opened the door and found a figure huddled into a ball on the mattress that was thrown on the ground. He turned his little flashlight on and moved it to the figure. He gasped as he saw Jarod's face. It was just like his dream. Jarod's face had bruises and a cut right above his eye. He kneeled beside Jarod and quietly awoke him.

"No please no more."

"Shh, Jarod it's me Sydney."

Jarod woke up then and looked at the figure beside him. He flinched when he saw him, but then Sydney talked again.

"It's okay Jarod. It's me Sydney."

"Sydney, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you out."

"How did you find me?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get you out of here."

"Where are Miss Parker and the rest of the team?"

"I came by myself. Come on Jarod. Let's go."

Sydney helped up Jarod and they made it to the back door. They froze once when someone came out of one of the rooms and go into the kitchen and go back towards their room, but then they went back to walking to the back door.

Sydney sighed as the car was turned around and headed for a motel room. He looked at Jarod whose eyes were closed in sleep. He got a room at the local motel and woke Jarod up.

"No, please no."

"Jarod you're out of there. Come on wake up."

Jarod woke up and looked around. Sydney again helped him up and into the room. Jarod sat down at the edge of the bed and watched as Sydney bring his bags in. He then turned to Jarod.

"I need to see if you're hurt anywhere else."

Jarod took off his shirt and showed him his back, which was covered in whip marks. His front had black and blue bruises and some more marks. He opened his suitcase and got the first aid kit out and quickly went to work.

"How did you find me?"

Sydney put the last bandage on him and let him put his shirt back on and sat on the chair besides the little table in the room.

"I had a dream about you. People in another place surrounded you when one of the men grabbed you, yanked you up and punched you in the stomach. Before you could do anything someone put a needle in you and everything went blank. A while later the dream came back and this time you were someplace else and you said refuge and passed out.

"That really happened. People surrounded me at my latest lair and then before I could do anything someone jabbed the needle into me. I did say refuge before I passed out, but I don't know why I said it. Thank you Sydney from getting me out of there. I don't know how long I would of held on."

"You're welcome Jarod. I'm glad that I could help."

"What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to take me back to the Centre?"

"No, I'm going to help you heal then leave."

"Thank you."

Sydney smiled at the man who he wished was his son. It hurt him to know that he had been hurt, but he was glad that he had helped him.

"Tell me Jarod what happened?"

"I was in my pretend and thought that it was going good until one of the men betrayed my trust and told the person I was going after what was going to happen. They came into my lair and found me there."

Jarod thought for some more then turned to Sydney.

"How in the world did you dream that I was in trouble?"

"I don't know Jarod, I really don't know. All I knew that I had to help you and I did."

"Hmm." Jarod said, as he was lost in thought.

"Jarod. Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little tired."

"Why don't you get some sleep then."

Jarod slipped under the cover of one of the single beds and drifted off to sleep. Sydney changed and he to went to sleep. Sydney woke up to Jarod having a dream. He quickly rushed over to the frightened pretender and shook him awake.

"It's okay Jarod. You're safe now."

"Sydney."

"What is it Jarod?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure it was you."

"Okay. Go back to sleep Jarod."

Sydney was once again awoken to one of Jarod's nightmares and quickly calmed him.

Jarod stood in the motel room and packed his things from his last lair. Jarod had told him that they didn't bring his other stuff when they took him, so it was still at his place. Sydney had gotten it and it was time to go. Sydney had already left and they said their goodbyes. Jarod was now fully healed to be on his own. Jarod thanked Sydney again as they said goodbye.

He made his way to the car rental agency in town and rented a car. He was on his way to somewhere else and far away from here.

The End


End file.
